Complejos
by Arashi-koi
Summary: [SasuSaku] vives en el pasado mientras tu presente se desmorona y tu futuro simplemente no existe [Complejo de Electra] [Darkfic, DAFF]
1. Chapter 1

Complejos 1

SASUSAKU

Naruto no me pertenece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-estoy justo enfrente de las puertas de mi villa, la aldea a la cual traicione hace mucho tiempo, 20 años para ser mas exacto, es de noche, algo así como las 8, y al cruzar las puertas oculto mi rostro bajo la capota de mi manto negro, los ninjas que escoltan el lugar me observan desconfiándoos, aun así no impiden mi paso, debo hablar con el hokage, definir mi situación-……-camino al despacho veo el Ichiraku, me trae demasiados recuerdos, buenos y malos, la añoranza del equipo 7, entro al lugar, evitando llamar la atención y ordeno una porción de ramen-

Jajajajaja, ya veras como te gano!!

Eso crees tu frentuda!!

Es tan problemático cuando las chicas hacen concursos de bebidas

Guau guau!!

-que era eso!!, es como si hubiese regresado en el tiempo, a mi época de genin, mire por el rabillo del ojo-…..-mis palillos cayeron sobre el mesón, y no pude evitar el temblor de mis labios, quería decir algo, mas un nudo se formo en mi garganta impidiendo cualquier cosa-…..-es igual, es como ella, por que?-……-retiro mi vista, no quiero parecer sospechoso, no puedo permitírmelo,….pero acaso será una jugarreta de mi mente, por que todo es idéntico, su cabello rosado a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos verdes, asta el gusto por el rojo en la ropa, estoy alucinando….pido otra orden mas y no pienso marcharme sin saber quien es ella, no presto demasiada atención a quienes la acompañan, solo se que ella es igual a Sakura-

………….

………….

Chi...cos, será…mejor..que, que me vaya a casa!! –se tambaleo de lado a lado mientras se paraba de la silla-

No puedes irte sola, te acompaño –tomo a su perrito entre sus brazos-

No!!, por…qui…en me tomas!!...por una débil acaso? –replico furiosa-

Pero, por que tienes que ser tan problemática!! –este era un muchacho alto, fuerte-

Mejor que acompañes a tu fea hermana!! –hizo temblar la mesa- y tú a tu novia –señalo al otro que también hacia el intento de acompañarla-

Estas ebria ….baka!! –tumbo los vasos de la mesa haciendo un gran escándalo-

-tambaleándose salio del lugar, amedrentando a quien se cruzase en su camino-

-es imposible que ella pase desapercibida, pago mi cuenta y muy cautelosamente la sigo guardando la distancia, se mete por un callejón, tropezando con sus propios pies, dejando caer su cartera en repetidas ocasiones- hmp!!

Hola muñeca –un tipo extraño sale de la oscuridad y la acorrala contra un muro-

-no puede hablar, aquel sujeto la ha tomado por sorpresa, y siente como las manos de aquel extraño recorren sus piernas, y sus labios sedientos exploran su cuello, toda ella tiembla, esta asustada y su cuerpo no responde, cierra los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor-

………

-de un tirón arranque a su atacante, unos cuantos golpes bastaron para dejarlo inconciente- Estas bien? –le pregunte-

-abrió los ojos lentamente, muy asombrada y con el corazón en la mano- s…si

-esos ojos, eran totalmente iguales a los de ella, mis manos temblaban, la tome de los hombros y la sacudí un poco, ella miraba hacia el sujeto que yacía hacia un lado- como te llamas?

….Sa…Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prefacio.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

Complejos 2

[SasuSaku

Naruto no me pertenece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

como te llamas?

….Sa…Sakura

-esto no estaba nada bien, encima de su enorme parecido, también se llamaba Sakura, empezaba a desesperarme, sentí una enorme intriga- quien eres?

Ya te dije que…–lo miro a los ojos, aquel hombre era hermoso, su mirada oscura, y su tez como la nieve, unos mechones de cabello jugueteaban encima de su frente- soy…soy Sakura

Hmp!! –es cierto, no es un engaño, por que una chica que a lo mucho tendra 15 es igual a mi antigua compañera de equipo?, por que se ve tan hermosa, justo como ella la ultima vez que nos vimos?...debo hablar con Naruto, alguien tiene que explicarme todo lo que esta pasando-

Quien eres tu?

Sasuke –la solté y le di la espalda-

Gracias Sasuke –el hombre misterioso desapareció en una nube de humo- por Dios…tengo que contarle a Ino…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espere un momento, no puede pasar!! –una mujer de ojos perlados intentaba detener a aquel sujeto extraño-

Hinata suéltame!! –le grite-

Sa…Sasuke-kun!!

Hmp…

Tu…tu…porque estas aquí…to..Todos pensábamos que estabas muerto!!

Donde esta Naruto –me importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de mi, ahora necesitaba verlo urgente-

Hokage-sama no puede recibirte ahora, por favor espera sentado!!

-me gire a ver el dueño de aquella voz que tantos recuerdos me traía- S..Sai!!...no me das ordenes –agite mis manos frente a el y avanza hacia la puerta de la oficina rápidamente-

-la puerta se abrió de un solo empujón- cielo…estoy ocupado…

Naruto…

-esa no era la voz de su secretaria, muy por el contrario era grave y fría, alzo los ojos de los papeles que estaba firmando-…S…Sasuke!! –se levanto y corrió asta el, lo miro a los ojos y le dio un puñetazo-

-si, el teme se había convertido en Hokage, y que buen recibimiento el que medio, siento que me duele asta el hueso-……dobe…-luego del golpe me abrazo con fuerza, dando golpecitos en mi espalda-

……..

Naruto, quien es esa chica…

-Hinata salio de la oficina y cerro la puerta, sabia que ellos tenían mucho de que hablar-

Ella…pues…veras…Sasuke

Deja los rodeos y dime de una buena vez!! –me siento alterado, necesito saber de ella-

-lo miro a los ojos, a pesar de los años, de la traición y el sufrimiento seguía deseando el regreso de su rival-

Por que mierdas es como Sakura, acaso es su hermana, algún familiar…tal vez…

No te equivocas, es su hija…tiene 16 años –se acerco a su escritorio buscando algo entre los cajones-

Su hija…acaso ella…-no se supone que me esperaría?, no decía que me amaba?, por que mierdas tiene una hija!!-

No te engañes Sasuke-teme, ella también es tu hija….-pareció encontrar lo que buscaba-

………. -………..-

Por hoy puedes quedarte en mi casa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenos días Ino-sama –hizo una reverencia a la señora de la casa-

Sakura, como estas?, tenia mucho sin verte, pero entra, ya sabes que esta es tu casa

Gracias –se descalzo las sandalias y se sentó sobre el tatami- estoy bien, discúlpame, es que he estado entrenando mucho y por eso no había regresado

Shika!!, trae algo de té para Sakura!! –Ordeno a su esposo-

Llévaselo tu problemática!! –respondió desde lo lejos-

Mama, estamos practicando, atiéndela tu!! –Respondió la voz de un chico-

-la pelirosa estaba entre divertida y asustada, sabia como era la relación de ellos-

Igualitos ¬¬ -una vena empezaba a notarse en su puño- ya te preparo algo –se levanto-

Tranquila Ino-sama, yo solo venia a ver a Ino-chan, esta?

Si claro, esta en su cuarto, ve a buscarla -sonrió-

Gracias –se levanto y subió al segundo piso en busca de la rubia-

…….

-toco la puerta y nadie contesto- Ino-cerda, voy a entrar!!

-estaba recostada en la cama pasando las hojas de una revista de ropa- que quieres?

-se acostó junto a ella y le arrebato lo que ella veía- Ino…conocí al hombre de mi vida!!

Que? –se sentó y la miro fijamente- como?, quien es?, lo conozco?

Anoche apenas salí del ichiraku, por una calle cercana, me salvo de un tipo que intento atacarme, no creo que lo hayas visto…en serio es hermoso

Como se llama?

Sasuke –suspiro y se tapo con la almohada mientras reía como tonta-

Y de donde salio?

No lo se…es mayor, pero eso me gusta, ya sabes –la ojiazul la pellizco- hay!!...tiene ojos oscuros, es moreno, con un rostro precioso y un aura demasiado misteriosa…sabes que es lo mejor?

Que cosa?

Creo que yo le guste!! –dijo muy emocionada-

Vaya…esperemos que lo veas de nuevo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por los bellos reviews

-.-.-.cherrybloss -.-.-.Kenia Uchiha -.-.-.Akari-Sakura -.-.-.Sakurita55 -.-.-.Jesybert -.-.-.kaoru-uchiha, tambien a los favoritos, alertas, y hits.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

Complejos 3

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

_**Complejos 3**_

-

-

-

_**O……o……O**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Que cosa?

Creo que yo le guste!! –dijo muy emocionada-

Vaya…esperemos que lo veas de nuevo…

Bueno…quien sabe, por que se veía muy misterioso –lo medito-

Será mejor que te vayas Saku, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza –dijo recostándose a un lado-

Guayabo? (1)

Imbecil –le pego un almohadazo-

_**O……o……O**_

-la peliazul sirvió algo de te amargo en el vaso, sonríe calidamente y se sonroja en el acto, la miro atento, entonces imagino que hubiera sido de mi si no hubiera traicionado la aldea, también hubiera formado un hogar como lo había hecho el dobe?, claro que no, eso no seria posible, no después de tantos sucesos que han marcado mi vida, Naruto por el contrario merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz, yo no-

Sasuke-kun…bueno, solo quiero decirte…esto…que eres bienvenido a Konoha, no importa todo lo que haya pasado –sonrió tras hacer una reverencia y retirarse-

Gracias –dije, era bueno saber que las puertas estaban abiertas en mi aldea natal, pero desafortunadamente nada seria bueno si me quedaba ahí…ahora, lo único que deseo es saber la verdad, el dobe no me dijo nada anoche y yo me encontró impaciente, al llegar a la casa de Rokudaime que por obvias razones era hermosa y amplia se me asigno un cuarto y allí pase la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño-

_No te equivoques teme, __también es tu hija_

-esas palabras resuenan en mi mente y no me explico por que no quería contarme mas detalles de esa supuesta paternidad…Sakura se encuentra en mis pensamientos, anhelo hablar con ella, saber de su vida, darle algunas explicaciones y saber si también para ella soy bienvenido…también quiero saber si es cierto que ella y yo compartimos una realidad tan enorme como lo es un hijo, un hijo mió, de nosotros…sonreí tontamente-

_-el sol pasaba por el velo del cuarto alquilado, estiro sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y __también el resto de su cuerpo, movió los dedos de los pies que removieron la parte interna de las sabanas, miro hacia el techo de la posada, madera barnizada de un tono café brillante, suspiro y entonces en un rápido movimiento se giro quedando boca arriba sobre el colchón, entonces sonrió como una niñita…Sasuke-kun era tan lindo- Sa…su…ke…kun_

_-sintió sus mechones ser removidos, apartados de su frente y un beso en la mejilla, luego una risilla divertida…para que abrir los ojos?-_

_Sa…su…ke…kun –llamo de nuevo, escondió el rostro en la almohada y pronuncio el nombre del chico a su lado de nuevo que se escucho ahogado por la suavidad de la tela…ella era feliz, de veras lo era…ya no le hablo mas, se recostó sobre su brazo derecho y le miro atenta mientras jugaba con los rebeldes cabellos azabache, la respiración calmada y el día avanzando sin preocupación alguna-_

_-la miro y ella sonreía, de inmediato aparto sus ojos con un tinte carmín en sus mejillas, Sasuke no se sugestionaba por cualquier cosa pero esta era una excepción, una chica de 16 años estaba desnuda compartiendo cama con el que tampoco superaba esa edad, como no avergonzarse cuando la niña a la que has hecho mujer te sonríe acostumbrada a la situación?, si ella pronuncia tu nombre una y otra vez y luego solo te ve con cara de ponque?…aunque para ser sinceros podría acostumbrarse a la situación-_

_-tratando de evitarla se __veía tan mono!!, se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo posesivamente- Sa…su…ke…kun_

_Hmp –suspiro cansado de __esa actitud infantil-_

_Sabes Sasuke-kun, hoy he dejado mis entrenamientos con Tsunade-sama aun ha sabiendas que se enfadara conmigo, no crees que merezco algo en recompensa? –le miro fijamente con un puchero mimado-_

_Que quieres? –pregunto-_

_Que me digas la verdad_

_A cual verdad te refieres? –Arrugo el entrecejo-_

_Por que, en la academia, Naruto y tu se besaron frente a toda la clase? –su rostro adquirió una expresión curiosa-_

_-abrió los ojos como platos- fue un accidente!!_

_Aja -sonrió-_

_Te digo que fue un –la miro fijamente y esta casi se partía de la risa, soltó un bufido fastidiado- que molesta eres…_

_T__u en cambio tan lindo –le dio un beso en la mejilla-…ahora, lo que en verdad quiero saber es con cuantas mujeres vas a acostarte para rehacer el clan Uchiha?_

_Primero tengo que acabar con mi hermano –dijo serio-_

_Entonces si te vas a liar a medio Konoha Don Juan? –se separo de el y se sentó sobre el bastidor dándole la espalda-_

_Espera yo no…-intento excusarse pero la pelirosa se giro nuevamente aplastando sus senos desnudos contra su torso bien formado-_

_No me importa con cuantas te acuestes, pero, prométeme Sasuke-kun que cuando cumplas tu venganza me buscaras –tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y seguido le dio un beso en los labios-_

_Todos los hijos que quiero me los darás tu Sakura –dijo abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo que todas sus dudas se disiparan para seguido girarse sobre ella y devolverle el beso que esta vez se torno mas apasionado, ella apretaba sus hombros y el saboreaba cada rincón de su boca, mordía sus labios y luego los succionaba, sus manos se aferraban a la piel delgada y firme-_

_Sasuke…kun –le llamo ladeando el rostro, el besaba su cuello y ella jugaba con los cabellos de el-_

_Aa…-subió hasta sus mejillas y las beso-_

_También__ yo quiero muchos hijos –se sonrojo un poco-_

_-peino unos mechones rebeldes que surcaban su rostro de ojos verdes y la beso en la boca…si algún día pudiera enderezar su camino lo haría junto a ella que lo amaba, junto a ella desnuda entre sus brazos, dispuesta a darlo todo por el justo como ahora, estaba acompañándolo sin importar la traición y las mentiras…Sakura- Sakura…Sakura_

Sakura-chan…-dijo entrando corriendo la puerta corrediza de la habitación- Sakura-chan me pidió que te entregara esto Sasuke-teme

-miro sus manos y entre ellas hay una llave no muy grande- donde esta ella?

Iremos a verla, no te preocupes por eso -sonrió- ella esta esperándote hace mucho tiempo –le entrega las llaves- a que esperas teme?, vamos a buscarla y luego te presentare formalmente con tu hija

Por que no ahora? –pregunto ansioso-

Ha de estar en la academia idiota –dijo como si fuera lo mas natural-

-sonrió-

Ella se parece mucho a Sakura-chan, es dulce pero tiene ese carácter terrible de su madre, es una kunoichi fuerte e inteligente…sabes, te diré un secreto, ella posee el sharingan…

-mi sonrisa se ensancha, una legitima Uchiha, aunque su apariencia sea totalmente opuesta a uno, ansió hablar con ella, casi corro fuera de la casa mientras escucho la sonrisa burlona de su amigo y rival pero no le importaba en absoluto- date prisa usuratonkachi

Sasuke –sonríe y agacha la cabeza tristemente, su ex-compañero de equipo se va a enfrentar a una verdad inminente…Sakura les esperaba en el cementerio de la aldea-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

En este capitulo no e avanzado mucho, pero creo que se revelaron cosas importantes.

(1) es como le llamamos en Colombia a los síntomas luego de una borrachera xD!!

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews**_

_**Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.**_

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_


End file.
